Te molesta que te supere,Sherlock'
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: Una chica aparece en uno de los casos de Sherlock. Pero no es una chica cualquiera, no. Ésta chica se atreverá a retarlo como ya hizo una vez la dominatrix Irene Adler.
1. Chapter 1

-John, ¡Dámelo!-

-No,no pienso hacerlo-

El Doctor Watson observó como su compañero, el único detective asesor del mundo revolvía todos los papeles posibles. El último caso había sido hacía una semana, y no habían podido encontrar nada más que calmase la ansiedad de su compañero, Sherlock Holmes. Necesitaba su dosis de nicotina y John,como de costumbre, lo había escondido debido al trato que hicieron hace tiempo.

-¡John! Sabes que lo necesito-

El doctor iba a contestar cuando Sherlock le hizo una señal para que no hablase. Unos pasos resonaban en el parqué del recibidor.

'Zapatos de piel. Número 42. Hombre. Colonia barata y rastro de olor a crema de afeitar. Olor a café alrededor de su chaqueta, colgada en su brazo' Sherlock hizo el rápido análisis y murmuró:

-Lestrade-

Cómo había dicho el detective, el inspector Lestrade entró en el piso que el doctor y Sherlock compartían. Los miró a ambos y movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Sherlock...-

-Caso complicado por lo que veo inspector- Éste se limitó a suspirar. Sabía que Sherlock lo había adivinado dios sabía como.

-Sí, necesitamos...-

-Dame 15 minutos-

Sherlock desapareció para meterse en su habitación y volvió a los 15 minutos justo, tal y como había dicho. Watson estaba levantándose mientras Sherlock se ponía su conocido abrigo y su bufanda. Éste salió como una exhalación por la puerta seguido del doctor Watson y el inspector Lestrade. Subieron al coche y se dirigieron a las diligencias de Scotland Yard.

-¿Y bien?-La curiosidad de Sherlock salió a flote.

-No sé si has oído los asesinatos alrededor del teatro...-

-Sí, ahí es donde están representando_ El Fantasma de la Ópera _¿No?-_  
_

-Exacto. Unos cadáveres aparecieron apuñalados alrededor del teatro. Casi todos eran actores o personajes que trabajaban de manera cercana con los protagonistas-Lestrade sacó una foto de un hombre de unos 30 años de ojos castaños, atractivo y pelo oscuro-Jason Marck. Interpreta al Fantasma. Hemos llamado a la protagonista que interpreta a _Christine Daaë_. Quizá sepa algo o haya visto algo sospechoso en los ensayos-

-¿Tienes foto?-

La voz fría de Sherlock resonó en el coche policial pero éste frenó y los ocupantes bajaron y se dirigieron al despacho de Lestrade. Allí se encontraban Anderson y Donovan, que apenas miraron a Sherlock. Después del error que sufrieron con Moriarty no se atrevían a mirar a Sherlock a pesar de su adversión por el detective.

-Bien, Lestrade, debería...-Un agente interrumpió la posible perorata de Sherlock,lo que alivió a todos, incluido a Watson, que a veces era insoportable.

-Inspectores, la señorita Laforet está aquí-

Sherlock frunció el ceño y miró a Lestrade quien le murmuró: 'La protagonista' El agente desapareció y el detective se acercó al tablón donde se encontraban todos los detalles del caso. Lestrade sabía como trabajaba Sherlock y apuntó todo lo que veía en las escenas del crimen.

Unos tacones resonaron en el pasillo aunque amortiguados debido a la alfombra. Minutos después una chica apareció por la puerta y observó a todas aquellas personas que la miraban en ese momento. Sus rizos de color rojo intenso enmarcaban su cara haciendosela enigmática y sus ojos castaños brillaban. Lestrade fue el primero que la saludó.

-Señorita Christine LaForet, gracias por venir. Sé que puede ser difícil para usted-

-No es nada inspector-

Aquella dulce voz hizo girarse a Sherlock que observó a la chica por primera vez. Sus labios se entreabieron lentamente. Aquella chica de pelo rojo era extraña. La ropa que llevaba no era adecuada a su cara y su posible forma de ser.

-Francesa. Seguramente nacida en París o alguna ciudad de esa zona. Aproximadamente 20 años. Por lo que...-

-Sherlock-

-...veo tiene usted un perro. Sus manos son cuidadas pero las palmas tienen algunos callos, por lo que ha hecho trabajos pesados alguna vez. Ese rojo es demasiado intenso para ser natural.-

Christine se limitó a observar a Sherlock Holmes con una sonrisa en su cara y se giró hacia Lestrade.

-¿Es él?-Al ver la cara de resignación del inspector, Christine supo que era él, el detective tan famoso en Londres. Christine se limitó a aplaudirle y su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

-Buen trabajo monsieur Holmes, pero...-

-¿Pero?-Sherlock puso énfasis en la frase y arqueó una ceja mostrando su descontento.

-Sí, ni soy pelirroja y tengo un perro, pero no, los callos no son de trabajos pesados...-Christine se dirigió a la puerta en compañía de Lestrade que la había abierto y esperaba para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente. Puso una mano en la puerta y sonrió a Sherlock-Buen análisis señor Holmes,pero no soy francesa. Buenas tardes a todos-

Aquello le era familiar al detective.

Era la segunda vez que una mujer era superior a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado varios días desde aquél encuentro con la chica de pelo rojo intenso. Esos días, Sherlock había trasladado las notas a su ya de por sí desordenado piso y las había puesto en la pared. Intentaba buscar una conexión y llevaba bloqueado dos días. Eso le desesperaba y le hacía irritable. Más irritable aún. Eso lo sabía el doctor Watson perfectamente. Pronto le pediría el tabaco.

Los asesinatos parecían seguir un patrón: Eran ahorcados después de la muerte. Primero apuñalados, luego colgados con un nudo muy complicado de hacer. Tras mucho investigar, Sherlock consiguió saber, que era el tipo de nudo que hacía el Fantasma en el libro original para asesinar a la gente.

''Muy inteligente. El asesino hace algo relacionado con el fantasma en un teatro que está representando _El Fantasma de la Ópera_. Muy interesante''

Ahora, el detective no paraba de revolverse los rizos intentando buscar algo. Aunque sólo fuera una minúscula pista. Algo que les pudiera ayudar a seguir el camino del asesino. Pero no encontraba nada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un pitido que alertaba de que un nuevo mensaje había llegado al teléfono de Sherlock. John arqueó levemente las cejas mientras veía como el detective sonreía suavemente y fijaba su mirada de color gris en él.

-Vamos John, coge el abrigo. Nos vamos- Sherlock se puso con una rapidez inaudita su abrigo y su bufanda mientras John hacía lo propio con su chaqueta.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Sherlock se giró y le sonrió.

-Vamos a ver actuar a _Christine Daaë-_

__Aquella información no le había proporcionado nuevos datos, hasta que vio como Sherlock pedía un lo entendió. Iban a ver los ensayos en el teatro. John Watson se subió al coche junto con su compañero, y en menos de media hora llegaron a la puerta del teatro, de color dorado,aunque, como observó Sherlock, era metal pintado de color amarillo oro. Una alfombra roja que iba desde la entrada hasta las puertas que conducían a los diferentes tipos de asientos.

Sherlock y su compañero entraron y se sentaron en primera fila, y, para sorpresa de Watson, Lestrade estaba allí. Éste, al ver la cara de extrañeza del doctor, le miró y le dijo:

-Le mandé yo el mensaje. Le dije que si quería venir por si veía algo raro-

Ambos miraron a Sherlock, pero el detective tenía la mirada fija en el telón, que estaba a punto de descorrerse para dejar ver la escena donde _Christine Daaë _cantaba por primera vez. Los dos hombres se sentaron, uno a cada lado de Sherlock Holmes, y el actor principal salió de repente e hizo una suave reverencia.

-Gracias a los señores Holmes y Watson y a usted inspector por venir a observar nuestro ensayo-

Pero Sherlock no le escuchaba, ya que le estaba analizando. No era fácil,pues el hombre llevaba látex por toda la cara, de manera que se veía el rostro deformado del Fantasma,pero él era Sherlock Holmes.

'Marca de un anillo en el dedo, seguramente en proceso de divorcio. Afeitado,pero en la sala de maquillaje. Seguramente lleva dos días durmiendo en un hotel de mala muerte. Adivinaría a que tiene algo que ver conque nuestro querido actor sufre una atracción hacia la señorita Christine Laforet,aunque obviamente, ella no siente nada más que amistad de trabajo' Susurró Sherlock a sus compañeros, que se quedaron anonadados,aunque ya deberían estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de análisis.

El telón se descorrió y, en escena, una impecable Christine Laforet apareció con una mata de rizos castaños colocados estratégicamente, de manera que su cara, si era posible, tenía un toque más de dulzura. Su vestido blanco* brillaba con los focos que dirigían sus luces a ella. Este vestido, tenía una fina capa de gasa que cubría la falda, mientras que el corsé hacía que su figura fuese perfecta. Christine sonrió y la música empezó a sonar. La dulce y angelical voz de la actriz inundó el teatro con las primeras frases de la canción ''_Think of me_''

Lestrade y Watson se miraron y sonrieron. Ellos iban a disfrutar del espectáculo al menos. Sherlock Holmes no. El detective no podía apartar su mirada de ella, pero no por razones de trabajo. Unos sentimientos conocidos, despertados por cierta dominatrix hace tiempo, salieron a la superficie. La mirada de Christine y Sherlock se juntó y éste tosió suavemente. Ella se limitó a sonreír y cantar de forma dulce.

Ese caso iba a ser uno de los más difíciles.

***El aspecto del vestido está basado en el que Emmy Rossum llevó en la película de 2004, El Fantasma de la Ópera, mientras que la canción Think of me, es de la misma película. **


	3. Chapter 3

Se pasaron casi toda la mañana observando los diferentes cambios de escenas, las correcciones del director de la obra,los descansos... Lestrade y John disfrutaron del espectáculo, sin más. Pero Sherlock no. Sherlock tenía la mente dividida en sus cavilaciones. Por un lado, quería entrar en su palacio mental e intentar llegar a la conclusión de porqué querría alguien asesinar a gente que trabajaba en el teatro. Por otro, las dulces miradas de Christine le hacían sentir algo que no sentía desde que cierta dominatrix, llamada _La Mujer_, por él mismo, entró en su vida y salió con la misma rapidez.

A la hora del almuerzo, el telón se cerró y los actores salieron del camerino, ya vestidos con su ropa normal. El actor principal, llevaba unos vaqueros arrugados, típicos de alguien de unos 40 años, como pensaba Sherlock. En cambio, Christine volvía a tener su pelo rojizo y su ropa. Pero no era la ropa cara que llevaba el día que entró en comisaria. Era una camiseta rasgada con forma de calavera y unas medias de rayas blancas y negras, que acababan en unas botas militares negras. El detective arqueó una ceja, lo que hizo que Christine ensanchara su sonrisa. Ambos actores fueron invitados a sentarse por Lestrade.

-Lamentamos acudir así-

-No se preocupe, nos gusta tener público, así nos pueden decir los fallos antes del estreno- Dijo el actor.

-Si quiere mi opinión creo...- A mitad de la frase, Sherlock se calló debido a una patada que John Watson le había dado discretamente por debajo de la silla. Aunque Christine se percató de ello, no dijo nada-Perdón, olvidémoslo. ¿Han notado algo extraño?¿Algún trabajador se ha mostrado extraño con ustedes?-

Ambos actores negaron para frustración de Sherlock. Aquél caso parecía complicársele, y el asesino ya le llevaba ventaja. Tenía que descubrir cual era el nexo que unía todos los crímenes, la motivación. Algo que le permitiese coger al asesino. Pero de momento no tenía nada. E iban por el camino de no descubrir nada.

Después de media hora intentando descubrir el que podía unir a los actores con el asesino, los hombres se dieron por vencidos y se levantaron dispuestos a irse, cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de las miradas que el actor dirigía a Christine. Fue en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta.

-Señorita Laforet ¿Ha tenido algún admirador anónimo?-Christine se limitó a arquear una ceja y mirarle con frialdad.

les doy importancia-

-¿Sherlock...?-El inspector y el doctor se pararon en mitad del pasillo mientras Sherlock y Christine se miraban con desafío.

-Claro. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no he podido verlo antes? Está claro que el nexo no es _algo, _si no _alguien_. La señorita Christine Laforet-Todos los presentes se giraron hacia la pelirroja, que había abierto los ojos con sorpresa. Apenas podía pronunciar palabra, por lo que Sherlock continuó su análisis-Cuando observé las fotos, no me di cuenta, pero me acabo de acordar justo cuando el señor Marck ha mirado a la señorita Christine. Las víctimas habían trabajado de una manera u otra con Christine, por lo que el asesino está celoso. Un sentimiento algo estúpido y aburrido- Comentó Sherlock con desgana mientras el resto le miraba. Entonces se giró hacia el inspector- Lestrade, ponga vigilancia a la señorita-

-Oiga señor Holmes. Se ha olvidado usted de varios puntos: 1º No sé porque insinúa que todo esto tiene que ver conmigo. 2º No pienso permitir policías a mi alrededor ¿Entendido?-La voz firme y fría de Christine hizo que Sherlock se quedara observándola.

Aquella chica le iba a dar problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Christine POV_**

**__**El día había empezado mal. Primero, su móvil había olvidado activar la alarma, después, debido al jaleo debido a los JJOO que se celebraban en Londres, habían cerrado su parada de metro habitual y había tenido que caminar hasta el teatro, donde, después de dos horas colocándose la peluca castaña de _Christine Daaë _y el vestido, había tenido que actuar delante de los policías y aquél entrometido detective de tres al cuarto que creía que podía ver todo a través de todos, cosa que no era cierta, ya que Christine no se lo iba a poner difícil.

Después de terminar la actuación, Christine había tenido que enfrentarse a las preguntas impertinentes de Sherlock Holmes, el cual, insinuaba que la culpa de los asesinatos era suya. ¡Suya! ¿Quién se creía ese hombre que era? Christine había salido como una exhalación del teatro y se había dirigido al camerino, donde, había encontrado una rosa de color salmón. La cara de la chica había empalidecido,ya que, hacía varias semanas que alguien le mandaba esas rosas, justo antes de los asesinatos. Christine cogió sus cosas y salió del teatro dirigiéndose a su casa.

_**Sherlock**_** POV**

-Increíble-

-¿Qué pasa John?- Sherlock estaba observando la pantalla del teléfono, ya que se encontraba mandando un mensaje para que Lestrade le mandase toda la información que fuera relevante para él. No estaba por la labor de escuchar como su compañero de piso admiraba sus capacidades deductivas.

John, en cambio, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Sherlock, espetó:

-Podías haber tratado a Christine mejor-

Sherlock se limitó a contestar un ''Ajám'' bajo lo que hizo que John resoplara y se exasperase. Sherlock no le estaba haciendo caso alguno, y necesitaba que le prestase un poco de atención. El doctor debía comportarse como una niñera. Sherlock no solía saber como tratar a sus clientes, a los acusados, o a quien fuera. No era su _área_. John chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara del detective y le quitó el teléfono, lo que hizo que Sherlock soltase un '¡Eh!'

-¿Me has oído?Has molestado a la señorita Laforet, y si tan seguro estás de que pasa algo con ella, no deberías hacerte el arrogante. Ella no parece una chica que se calle las cosas y necesitamos su colaboración,Sherlock-John tenía sus ojos clavados en los grises del detective, lo que le hizo resoplar a éste último. Aunque no lo admitiera, tenía razón. Christine era la clave, estaba seguro, pero necesitaba que colaborase.

De repente, el taxi en el que se encontraban pegó un frenazo y ambos entraron en el 221B de Baker Street justo cuando comenzaba a llover.

_**Christine POV **_

_****_La chica había subido por el ascensor hasta el ático de un edificio elegante de Londres. Ese ático tenía de especial, que poseía un ventanal desde el cual se observaba toda la ciudad, que se alzaba magnífica, elegante y luminosa.

Christine saludó a su vecina, una señora de 40 años que había perdido a su marido hacía 10 años en un accidente. Le caía bien ya que le recordaba a su madre. La señora Stanford, como se llamaba, solía cuidar del gatito y del perro de Christine, los cuales se llamaban Emilie y Sugar respectivamente, ya que Christine solía abandonar Londres a menudo.

Introdujo la llave de su casa y la giró, abriendo la puerta mientras oía las pequeñas uñas de Sugar rascando la madera de calidad y a Emilie llamándola, seguramente tumbada desde un sofá del salón para que Sugar no la encontrase.

Al entrar en su casa, Christine soltó la bandolera de My Chemical Romance que llevaba, característica de ella, y observó el lugar. Aunque solo estaba en el pasillo, notaba como su casa estaba extraña. Como si algo hubiera cambiado. Christine se aproximó al salón y encendió la luz mirándolo todo.

No era una sensación.

Alguien había entrado en su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Las notas del violín ascendían suavemente de manera que se oyeron hasta en la habitación del doctor, que salió ensayando lo que iba a decirle al detective arrogante, para que parase con aquél ruido infernal. Sherlock podía tocar de manera angelical, o de manera que tus tímpanos querían estallar.

No le había tocado un buen día.

Habían llegado hacía apenas una hora al apartamento que compartían en el 221B de Baker Street. La señora Hudson les había ofrecido cariñosamente un té para relajarles, y aunque Sherlock tenía un gran aprecio por esa mujer, le había contestado con gritos '_¡Cállase señora Hudson!''_ John solo había contestado que estaba de mal humor y había subido corriendo, regañando la actitud del detective.

-Sherlock, ¿Es necesario que hagas eso ahora?Son las once de la noche-Para su alivio, el detective le miró con sus ojos azul-grisáceo.

-Ay, mi inocente John. La noche está demasiado tranquila...-Watson se permitió arquear una ceja, asombrado. ¿Sherlock Holmes hablando de manera poética? No era nada propio de él. Siempre se reía cuando leía sus e-mails, cosa que exasperaba al doctor.

Iba a contestarle cuando el tono de alarma sacó a Sherlock de su ensimismamiento y se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando el móvil. Watson no pudo oír nada salvo unos 'Ajám' y 'Ah's varios. Aquello le ponía nervioso y se mantuvo de pie, expectante. Sherlock colgó la llamada y se acercó corriendo para coger su bufanda y su abrigo. Observó la cara de Watson y resopló, aburrido.

-Han entrado en el apartamento de la señorita Laforet. ¿Lo ves,John? Nunca fallo-Al ver que el doctor seguía sin moverse, resopló con más fuerza-Lestrade dice que se va a ir dentro de hay huellas ni nada. Y Christine se ha encerrado en su cuarto y está lanzando improperios-Lanzó su abrigo contra Watson-Vamos-Salió por la puerta seguido poco después por John.

Una hora después, Sherlock Holmes y su compañero el doctor Watson entraban en el apartamento de la señorita Laforet. Aunque su cara se mostrase impasible, Sherlock admiró en silencio el espacioso apartamento con ventanales que mostraban toda la belleza de Londres, con una escalera que, suponía, llevaba a la habitación de la dueña. Lestrade se acercó a los dos rascándose la nuca, señal de que tenía mucha presión.

-¿Y bien Lestrade?-Preguntó Sherlock con tono aburrido, observando los violines eléctrico y barroco, las guitarras y el inmenso piano negro. _''Esta mujer si que es amante de la música''_Pensó asombrado.

-Nadie la ha hecho salir, ni siquiera la sargento Donovan. Se ha dedicado a tirarnos cosas o a usar su mutismo selectivo. No nos habla, no nos mira-Lestrade suspiró y ascendió las escaleras seguido de los dos hombres. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver las dimensiones tan grandes que tenía la parte de arriba del apartamento. Esta chica manejaba dinero. Lestrade abrió una puerta y se encontraron a Christine Laforet con su pelo rizado de color rojo intenso alborotado, un tono amapola en sus pálidas mejillas y sus ojos castaños brillantes. Vestía un simple pijama con una sencilla bata gris de tela suave, que servía más para tapar que para abrigar. Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos. Le sorprendía que fuera tan bella.

-Señorita...-Empezó a hablar Watson pero el dedo acusador de Christine le apuntó.

-¡NO PIENSO SALIR DE MI CASA!-Apenas había gritado pero su voz era terroríficamente fría.

Sherlock decidió que no iba a dejarse impresionar por una chica tan joven que se estaba comportando como una niña de seis años. Asombrado,se dio cuenta de que en ese momento se parecía a su hermano Mycroft Holmes y a él mismo. Mycroft, serio, elegante, reservado. Sherlock, siempre saliéndose con la suya, inmaduro. Arrugó el ceño y se acercó a Christine, que tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sherlock pudo ver el desafío en los ojos de ella.

-Señorita Laforet, como veo que no se está tomando en serio el peligro que corre, hemos de tomar medidas drásticas-

Christine arqueó una ceja y Sherlock la cogió de manera que las piernas de Christine colgaban por la parte del pecho de Sherlock y su cabeza por su espalda. Aquello pilló a todos los presentes por sorpresa, e incluso Watson intentaba no mostrar la sonrisa que quería salir. Christine pataleaba con fuerza y pegaba puñetazos en la espalda de Sherlock, que intentó no mostrar el dolor que sentía. Después de varios minutos, Christine dejó caer los brazos y las piernas con cansancio. Había subestimado al detective, que la había puesto en ridículo de la manera más absurda. _'Como se atreve a tratarme como una niña'_ Christine resopló y Sherlock se permitió el lujo de sonreír.

-Parece que la señorita ha decidido cambiar de opinión- Tiró a Christine encima de la cama, que contestó con un grito gutural que salió del fondo de su garganta. Sherlock miró a los dos hombres que esperaban expectantes las nuevas ideas del detective-Lestrade, puede retirarse. Watson, ve a Baker Street y tráete lo que consideres necesario-Se giró hacia Christine que le observaba con odio y la cara enrojecida-Y usted señorita Laforet, ya que ha decidido no venir con nosotros, nosotros dos-Señaló a John y a sí mismo- Nos quedaremos con usted. Y espero que haya aprendido costumbres inglesas y nos ofrezca almohadas para el sofá y té-Los ojos de Sherlock observaban con frialdad a Christine. Watson no se había movido del sitio y Lestrade tenía la cara pálida. Era un duelo de egos. Para sorpresa de todos Christine escupió en la hombrera del abrigo de Sherlock y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, abrazando la almohada. Sherlock respiró profundamente y fijó sus ojos en ella-Watson, Lestrade. Fuera-

La voz dura y fría de Sherlock asombró a todos pero no se negaron a sus órdenes. Pronto la casa se quedó silenciosa y sola, excepto por Christine y Sherlock Holmes, que seguía observando a aquella chica de pelo rizado rojo, que le observaba con odio y leve temor en sus ojos. Al oír que estaban solos, el detective se quitó el abrigo y se quedó solo con su chaqueta negra que dejaba ver su camisa morada. Christine respiró hondo observándole y vio como Sherlock la sonreía con acidez.

-Como invitado, escojo el derecho a usar su lavadora y tender la ropa, ya que su saliva ha impregnado la hombrera, miss Laforet-

El detective se acercó a la puerta y, antes de cerrarla pudo oír una suave voz.

-Tengo secadora también. Úselas con cuidado-

Sherlock sonrió y cerró la puerta del todo.

Sabía que había ganado ese asalto.


	6. Chapter 6

Christine había subestimado al detective. Y lo peor de todo, la había ganado.

Aún recordaba con vergüenza como minutos antes las manos de Sherlock se habían aferrado a su cintura y su cuerpo había colgado encima del de Sherlock. Aún habiendo escupido en su chaqueta, el detective había mostrado una elegancia que a ella le había faltado en esos momentos. Christine suspiró y decidió que era hora de levantarse de la cama y hacer de anfitriona, aunque fuese lo que menos quería.

Bajó las escaleras con paso pesado y oyó como el detective andaba en la cocina. ''Intentando_ quitar mi saliva, supongo'' _pensó Christine y se acercó a la sala, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Sherlock se encontraba con la camisa morada y los pantalones del traje. Christine se sorprendió al verse asombrada por algo así e intentó quitarse de la cabeza la imagen. Dio dos suaves toques a la madera del marco y el detective alzó la cabeza, observándola con sus ojos azules. _''Me está analizando''_ Christine puso su cara más neutral y caminó deprisa hacia la nevera, abriéndola y mirando dentro. Debía ofrecerle algo.

-Y bien señor Sherlock Holmes ¿Té, café, cerveza?- Murmuró Christine deseando que no quisiera nada y así poder volver a su cuarto. No deseaba enfrentarse a un interrogatorio por parte del hombre. Aunque no iba a tener suerte.

-No miss Christine, la frase anterior la dije por educación. Me gustaría preguntarle algo...-_''Oh, dios. Prepárate Christine''_- ¿Por qué no nos contó lo de las rosas?- La pelirroja se giró bruscamente, cerrando la nevera y observando al detective. No comprendía como había averiguado eso. Apretó sus labios de color rojizo hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea- Las notas. Lestrade me dijo...-Al ver la cara fría de Christine, Sherlock notó un escalofrío en la columna. No debería haber preguntado.

-Dedíquese a descubrir quien ha sido. A mí déjeme en paz-La voz borde y cortante de la pelirroja flotó por la cocina hasta los oídos de Sherlock, que arqueó una ceja.

-¿He de volver a cogerla en brazos, Miss Christine?- Al oír esa amenaza, Christine cogió un vaso de chocolate que se había ido preparando y salió como una exhalación de la cocina, sentándose al lado de la ventana, intentando no sonrojarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

Sherlock suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. Aquella chica le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles incluso para su cerebro. Puso su abrigo en la secadora y con pasos grandes se acercó a donde estaba Christine. Se paró en seco y se quedó observándola atentamente. Su cabello rizado rojo como el fuego caía por sus hombros y su espalda y sus ojos brillantes de color castaño estaban llenos de lágrimas. _''Pero... ¿Qué demonios...?''_ Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de ella, que estaba abrazando sus piernas con una mano mientras sostenía la taza en la otra. Sabía que era fría. Comprendía esa frialdad con el mundo. Pero Sherlock la necesitaba comunicativa.

-Tengo miedo...señor Holmes-La voz temblorosa de Christine le devolvió a la realidad y él simplemente le ofreció su mano, que ella aceptó. Sherlock acarició suavemente sus nudillos de uno en uno, intentando tranquilizarla. Christine dejó la taza en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, mirando como Sherlock le daba ese curioso masaje en su mano. Se limpió las lágrimas con la bata y miró al detective, empezando a reírse a carcajadas sin parar. Sherlock frunció el ceño sin saber qué veía de divertido-La...lamento haberle escupido-Christine enrojeció hasta la raíz de su pelo rizado, mientras se rascaba el cuero cabelludo. Sherlock se asombró al saber que estaba sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento haberla levantado así, señorita Christine-

-Oh, eso fue divertido Sherlock-

Oír su nombre de pila en labios de aquella chica hizo que los músculos del estómago del detective se contrajeron suavemente. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando con esa chica? Sherlock se limitó a observarla mientras ella miraba por la ventana las maravillas de Londres. Desde luego, había escogido bien su apartamento. Al girar la cabeza y ver que Sherlock la miraba atentamente, Christine volvió a enrojecer, lo que hizo que él abriera suavemente los labios, dejando escapar el aire.

Afortunadamente, unos golpes en la puerta disiparon ese momento.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambos suspiraron con alivio al oír los golpes de la puerta, señal de que Watson había regresado de Baker Street. Sherlock se levantó con pesadez y caminó hacia la puerta, lo que le permitió a Christine observar la altura y delgadez del detective, junto con los rizos alborotados debido a que Sherlock se había revuelto el pelo momentos antes en un momento de frustración. Christine giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando las brillantes luces de los edificios londinenses. _'En alguno de ellos seguro que hay un ejecutivo estresado'_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Sherlock, hice lo que me habías pedido y...-Watson se paró al ver la palidez del detective, que le hizo un gesto de ''Luego te cuento'' y observó como Christine estaba sentada al lado de la ventana. Ella le miró y John bajó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo-Miss Laforet-

-Christine, por favor. No soy tan vieja-Una suave carcajada inundó el apartamento y llegó hasta los oídos de los dos hombres. Sherlock volvió a notar como su estómago se encogía de manera deliciosa y tragó saliva con dificultad. Watson arqueó una ceja al observarle-Señor Watson, señor Holmes, les llevaré a su cuarto-

Christine se levantó y caminó en dirección a la escalera, subiendo los peldaños con paso cansado, seguida del doctor y el detective. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta una puerta, que Christine abrió dejando mostrar una habitación amplia con dos camas separadas. Estas tenían un edredón blanco puro almidonado y la habitación olía a flores. Los dos hombres entraron y Watson se tumbó en una de las camas dejando la bolsa con sus objetos de aseo personales. Sherlock se quedó mirando por la ventana las vistas.

-Bueno señores...Si quieren comer algo, podéis bajar a la cocina y servíos...-

-Gracias-Murmuró Sherlock y Watson asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

-Intentaremos no molestar, Christine. Sólo espero que Sherlock no pegue tiros a la pared- El detective frunció el ceño y Watson puso una sonrisa divertida. Christine los observó a ambos con una mala disimulada diversión.

-Solo espero no aburrirme y no tendré que pegar tiros a la pared, John-

Sherlock sonrió con frialdad a su compañero que negó con la cabeza suspirando, intentando no mostrar una sonrisa. Sería peor ya que el detective le daría una de sus largas charlas en plan ''Te lo dije'' Y eso era algo que no iba a soportar ahora. Christine asintió levemente con la cabeza sin saber que más decir y murmuró:

-Si quieren pueden estar en el salón, no tienen por qué estar encerrados aquí-La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente a Sherlock, que tragó saliva. Christine salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta respirando hondo. No sabía que le había pasado con el detective.

Mientras, en la habitación, Sherlock había cogido el portátil de John de nuevo, lo que le hizo suspirar al doctor y miraba sus notas sobre los posibles sospechosos del caso. Necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello cuanto antes, y sobretodo, alejarse de Christine. Esa chica tenía algo que hacía que el hombre sintiese pesadez y no pudiese pensar con claridad. Watson lo había notado y ahora lo miraba fijamente sentado en la cama que el doctor había elegido para dormir. Una sonrisa aparecía en su suspiró.

-¿Qué John?-

-Christine. Tú. Te gusta-La ceja de Sherlock se arqueó mostrando su incredulidad, lo que le hizo resoplar a Watson-Tú eres un experto en analizar emociones, sentimientos. Lo ves todo de todo el mundo, Sherlock. Pero no eres capaz de analizarte a ti mismo y ver que pasa cuando estás cerca de ella. He aprendido contigo ¿Sabes?-Sherlock se había quedado mudo observando a su compañero-Y tu respiración se alteró al ver sonreír a Christine. Estoy seguro de que la protegerías con tu vida. Asúmelo. El genial y frío Sherlock Holmes tiene corazón-

Watson abandonó la habitación dando un portazo y dejó a Sherlock anonadado, solo y pensativo. Aquella última frase le había hecho sonreír. Juntó sus dedos cerca de sus labios y cerró los ojos notando su respiración suave y tranquila. ¿Qué le hacía sentir Christine realmente? Una imagen de ella intentó entrar en su mente y Sherlock movió la cabeza, abriendo los ojos. Puso sus dedos sobre su muñeca izquierda y notó el pulso. Acelerado. Se miró al espejo. Pupilas dilatadas. Conocía demasiado bien esos síntomas, si podían llamarse así.

El detective dejó la habitación de un portazo y oyó que Watson estaba comiendo algo en el salón mientras veía la televisión. _''Genial John. Tu mente estará entretenida por media hora con esa estúpida caja''_ Sherlock se permitió el lujo de sonreír y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Christine. Respiró hondo y con los nudillos dio suaves golpes a la madera, llamando. Oyó un leve _Pase_ y abrió la puerta. Abrió mucho los ojos ante la visión de la pelirroja y tragó saliva, intentando respirar.

Christine se había quitado la bata y llevaba una camiseta de mangas muy cortas. Esta era muy ancha para la delgadez de la chica. Su cabello rojo caía por su espalda mientras Christine le observaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el libro ''_1984''_ de George Orwell en la mano. Sherlock pudo observar que llevaba varios tatuajes en sus brazos, algo que nunca hubiera adivinado. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, esperando una pregunta, o algo por parte del detective, que sentía que estaba clavado en el suelo. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella. No quería acercarse demasiado a Christine.

-Bien, señorita...-Sus ojos intentaban mostrarse fríos ante la mirada de ella-La primera vez que nos conocimos dijiste que no eras francesa. Sin embargo, tienes acento francés y pocas costumbres inglesas-Sherlock frunció el ceño al ver como la chica sonreía con diversión-¿La divierte, miss Christine?-

-Mucho, señor Sherlock Holmes, único detective asesor del mundo-Murmuró su profesión con ironía, como si lo encontrase más divertido aún. Al ver que Sherlock solo endurecía su expresión, la chica siguió hablando- En vez de seguir las pistas del asesino, está en **mi **cuarto preguntándome de donde soy.¿Seguro que esto es para el caso, o para algo más señor Holmes?-A medida que había ido hablando se había ido acercando a él hasta que, al pronunciar su apellido se había quedado de frente, cerca de él, arqueando una ceja con arrogancia. Sherlock tuvo que aguantar la tentación de soltar una bordería. Aunque no hubiera podido. Los ojos castaños de Christine brillaban y la sonrisa de sus labios rojizos impidió a Sherlock pensar con claridad y analizar sus gestos y emociones-Si me disculpa, señor Holmes...-Christine alzó la mano para intentar abrir la puerta, dando a entender que quería que se fuera, pero antes de rozar la madera, la mano grande y fuerte de Sherlock había agarrado la de ella, pegándola a la pared.

Se miraron fijamente. Ambos con frialdad. Entonces, Christine se dio cuenta.

Ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas.

***Bueno, espero que vaya gustando e_e Como podéis ver la evolución de Sherlock desde la arrogancia típica del detective hasta su duda ante qué siente por Christine. Aún así, sigue siendo un duelo de egos e_e**

**Mención especial para Lurhien ya que es la única que hace review a mi historia. Lamento dejar así esto,pero me gustaría chincharla más ya que desea una escena íntima entre la señorita Christine y el frío Sherlock Holmes.**

**Espero que la gente lo siga leyendo ya que, como podéis ver...**

**El frío Sherlock Holmes también tiene un corazón e_e***


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock aprisionaba la mano de Christine contra la madera de la puerta mientras la observaba con los labios fruncidos y los músculos tensos. Ella tenía sus ojos castaños fijados en los de él con ira. Ambos tenían las emociones a flor de piel y ninguno iba a ceder a favor del otro. Christine estaba preocupada por los asesinatos del teatro. Sherlock quería terminar el caso y separarse de aquella conflictiva chica.

-Suélteme, Holmes-Murmuró con rabia Christine.

Sherlock se limitó a arquear una ceja suavemente y agarró la mano de Christine, acercándola a él. El olor a coco de la chica llegó a sus fosas nasales y el detective tuvo que aguantar sus instintos. Le extrañó comportarse así, ya que, por norma general, Sherlock odiaba todo tipo de sentimiento humano. Le parecían _aburridos_. Pero aquella chica pelirroja le había hecho replantearse incluso quien era. Notaba como Christine se removía mientras las manos fuertes del detective agarraban las de ella y las sujetaban por detrás de la espalda de ella. La pelirroja le observaba con temor y rabia mientras los ojos azules de Sherlock no se inmutaron.

-¿Francia?¿Bélgica?-Dijo el detective con arrogancia-¿De donde eres, Christine?-

-Váyase al infierno detective asesor-

Sherlock tiró de sus manos de manera que el cuerpo de Christine se arqueó hacia adelante mientras sus manos se encontraban detrás de su espalda, sujetas por las del hombre. La pelirroja respiraba de forma entrecortada y rabiosa removiéndose para soltarse de los brazos del detective. Sherlock comenzó a andar tirando de ella hasta que el borde de la cama rozó la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Christine. Las pupilas de ambos se hallaban dilatadas de manera que apenas se veía el veían sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. Los de Christine temerosos, los de Sherlock peligrosos. Él la soltó de manera que la pelirroja cayó sobre la cama boca abajo.

-¡Sherlock!-Gritó ella sentándose en la cama mientras el detective sonreía con malicia-¿Te parece divertido, mister Holmes?-

Christine cogió la mano de él, tirándolo a su lado y se sentó encima, con las rodillas a los lados de la cadera de él, mientras él la miraba asombrado. La pelirroja ensanchó su sonrisa y puso las manos en el estómago de Sherlock, empezando a hacerle cosquillas. El detective intentó apartar las manos de la chica, pero ésta, riendo, lo impidió de manera que tuvo que aguantar la risa. Cansado de aguantar, Sherlock cogió las manos de Christine y la empujó, tirándola en la cama, y se sentó encima de ella sujetando sus manos, mientras la observaba con sus ojos azules.

-No-Dijo en tono frío.

La pelirroja se sonrojó, adquiriendo un tono amapola en sus mejillas mientras oía la respiración del detective cerca de ella. Las manos de Sherlock se aflojaron, y Christine alzó la derecha para acariciar el rostro de él. Sherlock cerró los ojos respirando entrecortadamente y Christine acarició sus labios con el pulgar lentamente, masajeándolo. El detective volvió a abrir los ojos y Christine, al verlos tan brillantes, arqueó el cuerpo hacia delante, de manera que sus labios rozaron los del detective, que se intentó apartar, pero ella puso una mano en su cuello, acercándolo más. Los labios de Christine eran como plumas que acariciaban los de Sherlock. _''Así que es por esto que la gente corriente inunda su mente de cosas inútiles'' _Pensó él mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con el brazo y correspondía con ganas a sus besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Christine mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras los labios de Sherlock recorrían los suyos con suavidad. La pelirroja agarró el labio inferior de él con los dientes, tirando hacia ella con suavidad. La respiración del detective se hizo más ronca y profunda al notar el mordisco y volvió a besarla con lentitud. Christine introdujo suavemente la punta de su lengua hasta que rozó los labios de él, pidiéndole permiso. Notó como los labios de Sherlock se abrían y la pelirroja rozó los dientes de él, que se cerraron apretando la lengua de ella. Christine se separó y sonrió levemente.

-Me has mordido, cabrón-

-Eso te pasa por tu rebeldía, miss Christine-

Sherlock alzó la mano de ella y pasó los dientes suavemente por sus nudillos. Christine le observaba embelesada. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía parecer tan érotico? Después, la lengua del detective hizo que la pelirroja respirara hondo y apartase la mano ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock. Ella se limitó a sonreír y empezó a alejarse mientras él subía lentamente a la cama, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Vas a luchar?-

-Se le llama resistencia, señor Holmes-

Christine sonrió con arrogancia mientras él se limitaba a hacer una mueca y la chica salió corriendo, intentando escapar de él, mientras chillaba. Sherlock la persiguió por la habitación hasta que, la cogió del codo y la subió en sus brazos. Ella seguía chillando, lo que hizo que Sherlock le golpease sin fuerza en el trasero.

-Au-Chilló Christine, que le golpeó a él en el trasero.

-Quietas las manos, miss Laforet-

-¿Y si no qué?-

Sherlock la volvió a tirar en la cama y le arqueó una ceja, como diciendo_ 'No me desafíes, Christine. Soy el único detective asesor del mundo'_ Ella se limitó a cruzarse de brazos mirándole con arrogancia. Volvía el duelo de egos. Sherlock empezó a caminar como antes por la cama, de manera que la espalda de Christine quedó pegada al cabecero de la cama. Él puso las manos a cada lado de la chica, que empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Sherlock la observó atentamente, parándose en sus ojos. Entonces, sonrió.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Christine.

-Ahora entiendo porque...Oh...¡OH!-Los ojos del detective se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la anonadada mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-

-El actor. Tu compañero. Él-Sherlock sacó su móvil y empezó a teclear de manera frenética. Cuando terminó, lo dejó encima de la mesilla acercando su cuerpo al de Christine. Ella puso las manos en sus brazos acariciándolos a través de aquella suave seda mordió suavemente su barbilla, lo que hizo que Christine soltara un leve jadeo.

Entonces, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se paralizaran.

-¿Christine?¿Dónde está Sherlock?-La voz del doctor Watson traspasó la puerta.

-¡John, fuera!-Gritó con voz grave el detective besando y mordiendo cada trozo de piel del cuello de la pelirroja.

-Holmes...-Murmuró ella hundiendo las manos en su pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás con suavidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Un pitido inundó la estancia. Christine había empujado a Sherlock y ahora se encontraba encima del detective, que puso un dedo en sus labios, cogiendo el móvil. Frunció el ceño al ver el mensaje y miró a la pelirroja que le observaba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me dijiste lo del baile de máscaras-

-Señor Holmes, le conozco desde hace apenas 10 minutos¿De verdad?-La mirada de Christine era divertida y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios-¿Por qué?-

-Iremos-

Sherlock dejó el móvil en la mesa después de unos minutos escribiendo otro mensaje y tiró a Christine boca abajo en la cama, golpeándola suavemente en el trasero. Ella gritó y le sonrió mientras el detective se intentaba levantar. Cosa inútil ya que Christine le tiraba de nuevo a su lado en la cama.

-No. Holmes, aquí-Con voz autoritaria, Christine señaló el lugar, a su lado,pero Sherlock negó suavemente con la cabeza volviendo a levantarse. Incluso ignoró los pucheros que le ponía Christine. _Aunque está muy adorable'' _se sorprendió pensando él.

-Mañana Miss Christine. Ahora Watson y yo nos iremos a nuestro apartamento en Baker Street para que estés cómoda en tu casa. No queremos incordiar más. Un agente del servicio secreto británico acudirá a vigilar junto con los policías que ya se encuentran en la puerta. Nadie entrará en tu casa-

Aquella revelación del agente sorprendió a Christine, que se preguntó como demonios podía Sherlock Holmes sacar a un agente británico para una misión a plena noche. Sherlock se levantó y se colocó de nuevo la chaqueta sobre la camisa morada que se ceñía a él. La pelirroja tragó saliva al verle y salió corriendo, poniéndose delante de la puerta. Sherlock resopló con aburrimiento mientras arqueaba la ceja mirándola como diciendo _'Por favor, Christine. Te he cogido dos veces, puedo hacerlo tres' _Ella negó con la cabeza y puso dos dedos en el cinturón de Sherlock, acercándolo a ella.Él volvió a resoplar pero una sonrisa amenazaba con cubrir su rostro.

-No estamos jugando, Christine-

-Puede-Murmuró ella pegándolo todo lo que podía a su cuerpo-Pero la casa, es mía. La cama, es mía. El juego, es mío... Y tú...-Christine puso una mano en la entrepierna de Sherlock y susurró en su oído-Podrías ser mío-

Aquello hizo que las pupilas de Sherlock se dilatasen al máximo. Se pegó a Christine y la besó de manera fuerte, notando como sus labios se enrojecían y dolían. La apartó de la puerta y la tiró en la cama. La dio un último beso y abrió la puerta, poniendo un dedo en sus labios-

-Mañana. Baile-

Sherlock salió de la habitación de Christine y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, donde se puso su abrigo y su bufanda y cogió los enseres personales de John. Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con el doctor viendo la tele, aunque sin prestar atención. Al ver a su compañero, Watson arqueó una ceja. Sherlock le tiró sus cosas y salió hacia la puerta.

-Nos vamos,John. Y consíguete un traje para mañana. Tenemos un baile-

-¿Un baile?-Contestó John asombrado.

Pero Sherlock ya estaba llamando al ascensor y resoplando como _''Por dios, te lo tengo que explicar todo''_ Watson suspiró y salió del piso, cerrando la puerta con oír cerrarse la puerta, Christine, bajó lentamente al salón, donde sólo se encontró un plato con migas que había contenido un bocadillo del doctor Watson. La pelirroja sonrió mordiéndose el labio, el cual aún dolía debido al anterior beso con Sherlock y cogió su portátil Mac, sentándose al lado de la ventana. Una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en sus labios.

-Yo también puedo jugar Sherlock-Murmuró mientras iba directa a una página web.


	11. Chapter 11

-Sherlock, querido...-  
-No tengo hambre señora Hudson-  
Aquella mañana, para sorpresa de Watson, Sherlock se había levantado temprano y, a pesar de las muchas insistencias de la casera, no había querido probar bocado. Se había pasado la mañana moviéndose con nerviosismo por el piso, cogiendo de vez en cuando el arpón. John, harto, se decidió a preguntarle.  
-Sherlock-El detective alzó la mirada del portátil-¿Estás bien?-  
-Sí, bien, si-Volvió a buscar lo que dios quisiera que estuviese buscando y preguntó con su voz neutral-¿Tienes tu traje,John?-  
Watson asintió sabiendo que no le estaba viendo. Sabía que estaba nervioso porque Christine estaría en el baile. Después de volver a Baker Street, Sherlock le había contado que el teatro hacía un baile de máscaras en uno de los hoteles más famosos de Londres, y que había pensado atrapar al asesino allí. Ahora, el médico tenía que averiguar una cosa más.  
-¿Te gusta Christine?-  
Sherlock se quedó en silencio. Silencio que fue roto por las suaves llamadas de la señora Hudson. La mujer tenía en las manos un pequeño paquete de color púrpura cerrado por una cinta de seda color azul turquesa. Sobresalían los pliegues de una pequeña tarjeta pegada en la caja.  
-Sherlock, un mensajero ha traído este pequeño paquete para ti...La letra es muy bonita-Dijo la señora Hudson acariciando con las manos el lazo. El detective se levantó y cogió el paquete, desenredando el lazo y tirándoselo a John, que puso los ojos en blanco. Sherlock apartó la tapa y sacó una máscara veneciana con un pequeño pico. La máscara era de color plateado con pequeñas líneas de purpurina alrededor de las arqueó una ceja.  
-Oh, es una máscara preciosa. ¿Quién te la puede haber mandado?-  
'Eso'murmuró Watson sonriendo a Sherlock con malicia. El moreno metió de nuevo la máscara en la caja, le puso la tapa y arrancó la tarjeta, tirando la caja sobre el escritorio. El papel era crema, de la mejor calidad. La caligrafía estaba escrita con pluma. Era una letra delicada, de mujer, obviamente.  
-¿No nos vas a leer la nota?-Sherlock miró a Watson quien mantenía esa sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. El detective contestó con un frío 'No' y leyó la carta para él: 'Querido señor Holmes:Como podrá ver, yo también sé jugar. Espero que le guste el detalle y se la ponga esta noche. Lady Christine Arya Laforet' Sherlock sonrió al ver el desafío de aquellas letras y guardó la nota en la caja, cogiéndola y colocándosela debajo del brazo. Miró a la señora Hudson y al doctor y sonrió con frialdad.  
-Me pondré la máscara para el baile. John, deberíamos vestirnos. El baile será dentro de poco-  
Sherlock desapareció de la vista de su casera y su compañero y se encerró en su cuarto, observando el traje que tenía en una silla. Era negro y de seda, de buena calidad y una camisa blanca almidonada, junto con una corbata de seda negra. Sacó de nuevo la máscara y se asomó ante el espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes de su cuarto. La puso delante de su cara, mientras pasaba la goma por su cabeza. Cuando la tuvo bien colocada, se miró de nuevo al espejo. El detective se permitió sonreír ante tal visión de él. Una pequeña risa, ronca, grave, salió de sus labios.  
-Christine...-


	12. Chapter 12

Una dulce melodía salía de los instrumentos de un cuarteto de cuerda que se encontraba en una zona reservada donde la gente bailaba al ritmo. Sherlock, bajo su máscara, se estremeció al oír a Bach y recordar su encuentro en la azotea de 's con James Moriarty. El detective, iba acompañado del doctor Watson, que vestía un traje de color gris y corbata azul, junto con una máscara de color azul turquesa adornada con algunas plumas. Habían avisado a Lestrade, quien estaría de incógnito junto con algunos de sus policías.

-¿La ves,Sherlock?-

El moreno resopló ante la malicia con que preguntaba Watson sobre Christine. Habían recorrido el salón en busca de una chica pelirroja. Al menos, Sherlock conocía la altura aproximada y su pelo era algo reconocible. Los dos se quedaron observando el cuarteto de cuerda cuando la gente empezó a observar con admiración a su alrededor. Se giraron y Sherlock abrió levemente los labios asombrado. Christine, con su pelo rizado cayendo por su espalda en un hermoso recogido, llevaba una máscara con brillantina plateada, que resaltaba el color rosáceo de la máscara. Llevaba un vestido que cubría en un hombro, de color gris, con sedas que recordaban a los vestidos de la Grecia Antigua. El vestido apenas rozaba el suelo, y rodaba a su alrededor con gracia. La gente empezó a murmurar de manera que Sherlock oyó retazos de la conversación: '_Mira,mira' 'Sí, es Christine Laforet'_

Sherlock intentó acercarse a ella cuando una suave melodía hizo que los presentes se agruparan en parejas y empezasen a bailar en la pista. Era una pieza musical exquisita y Sherlock recordaba haberla tocado en el violín alguna vez que otra. Christine se encontraba hablando con Lestrade y notaba como fruncía los labios con fuerza. Algo la había cabreado. El detective se giró buscando a su compañero pero Watson estaba hablando con una dama oculta por una ostentosa máscara verde. Una mano se puso en las de Sherlock y le arrastró a la pista de baile, notando como la persona ponía una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mano. Un mechón de pelo rojo le deslumbró. Sherlock sonrió empezando a moverse como podía, con la espalda recta. La chica se movía de manera grácil y elegante al compás de la música.

-Lady Christine Arya LaForet-Ella inclinó la cabeza con elegancia ante su nombre y se acercó más a Sherlock, que notó como su respiración se alteraba-¿Cabreada?-

-Lestrade me dijo que atraparían al asesino aquí. Lo espero, señor Holmes. Me gustaría recuperar mi vida- Sherlock hizo que Christine girase sobre sí misma, volviendo a acercarla a él.

-¿Lo ha visto?-

Ante la negación de Christine, Sherlock resopló. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y no quería estarse hasta muy tarde esperando a un asesino. Unos gritos le sacaron de su ensoñación y observó que la gente corría en todas las direcciones. Sherlock miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre de la descripción del compañero de la pelirroja, empuñando un arma. Se miraron con desafío y el asesino sonrió, disparando a la lámpara que había encima de Christine y él. Sherlock tiró de la mano de ella y empezaron a correr escaleras abajo. Para llevar tacones finos y altos, Christine corría a la misma velocidad que Sherlock. Bajaban las numerosas escaleras del Hall, que estaban cubiertas con una alfombra roja hasta que llegaron a la acera, donde, por suerte, o destino, se encontraba un taxi vacío.

-¡Tus compañeros, Sherlock!-Gritó Christine sin querer subirse al taxi. El detective la cogió en brazos y subió con ella sin tener apenas aire y dijo: '_Baker Street, lo más rápido que pueda'_ Christine estaba temblando a su lado. Sherlock se quitó la chaqueta y la arropó con ella, abrazándola después-¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?¡Querían matarnos!-

Pensativo, Sherlock observó que tenía razón.

Alguien quería verlos muertos.


	13. Chapter 13

Apenas media hora después de la desastrosa noche de máscaras, Christine y Sherlock llegaron a Baker Street, donde apareció la señora Hudson en bata y con los rulos puestos. Al ver el nerviosismo de Christine, la abrazó como si fuera de su propia familia y la subió al piso de Sherlock, donde la sentó en el sofá y puso una taza de té caliente en sus manos. Después de darle las gracias, el detective corrió las cortinas con rapidez de manera que nadie podría observar lo que pasaba dentro. Tenía el presentimiento de que el asesino estaría cerca. Que averiguaría el paradero de Christine. Sherlock se giró hacia la pelirroja, viendo que el color había vuelto a sus mejillas y sus ojos castaños brillaban.

-Bonito piso,Sherlock Holmes-

-Después de todo ¿no ha abandonado ese tono de arrogancia, Lady Christine Arya Laforet?-

Al ver la negativa de Christine, las cejas de Sherlock se curvaron en una irónica mueca mientras la pelirroja se levantaba y se quitaba la chaqueta que éste le había dado en el taxi al ver que tenía un ataque de nervios. El detective se giró toqueteando todos los papeles mientras murmuraba ''_¡Mierda!_'' al no encontrar el portátil de John. Se dio la vuelta y Christine estaba a su lado, con la máscara en sus manos. Sherlock la cogió y la tiró con la otra mientras intentaba no mirar los ojos de Christine.

-Quería agradecerle que me salvara, señor Holmes-

El tono de Christine era sincero, con un tono de dulzura que hizo que las tripas de Sherlock se encogieran. Sus ojos grises seguían sin mirar a Christine, lo que hizo que ella resoplara y alzase la mano, girando la cara del detective hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. La pelirroja bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de él, atrayéndolo todo lo que podía hacia su cuerpo y sus labios rozaron los de él. Sherlock se limitó a cogerla delicadamente en brazos y a llevársela a su cuarto,donde la soltó sobre la cama con las sábanas planchadas y almidonadas que la señora Hudson había lavado. La pelirroja le agarró de la camisa de manera que el cuerpo de él estaba completamente sobre el de ella. Los labios de Sherlock recorrían con besos y mordiscos desde su barbilla a su nervioso, debido a que era su primera vez. Pero los gemidos de Christine daban a entender que lo estaba haciendo ver. La chica se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se apartó los rizos de la espalda,mostrando la cremallera, que Sherlock quitó. Christine se levantó y dejó que el vestido cayese al suelo,quedando ella en ropa interior. Aquella visión hizo que Sherlock abriese los labios emitiendo un gemido sordo y grave y se tumbó, notando como Christine se ponía encima. Ella le fue desabrochando los botones y quitándole la camisa en un tiempo demasiado lento para él. Después, desabrochó con lentitud el pantalón bajándoselo y tirándolo al suelo. La visión de Sherlock con las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas y una erección apretando la tela de sus bóxers hizo que Christine sonriera con picardía, lo que volvió loco a Sherlock, que se puso encima de ella acariciando todos los cm posibles de su piel. Minutos después, la pelirroja notó como Sherlock la penetraba con temblor y nerviosismo. Parecía nervioso así que Christine acarició su cuero cabelludo,haciendo que el detective relajase todos los músculos inmediatamente y empezara a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella. Los gemidos de Christine inundaban la habitación.

Después de aquello, ambos se taparon con las sábanas y durmieron abrazados.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock apretó los párpados levemente y abrió los ojos. No sabía donde se encontraba y solo recordaba trozos de la desastrosa noche de ayer. El compañero de Christine, había disparado contra la lámpara que se encontraba encima de la pelirroja y él ían salvado la vida por los pelos. Observó que se encontraba desnudo,tapado con sus sábanas,algo no raro. Pero a su lado una melena rizada y pelirroja tapaba parte de la cara de Christine. Sherlock sonrió al recordarlo y alzó su mano izquierda,con los dedos temblorosos. Al rozar la suave y pálida piel de Christine, apartó los dedos con rapidez,como si hubiera notado una descarga elé chica dormía plácidamente con los labios rojizos entreabiertos. Sherlock depositó un beso en ellos y se alborotó los rizos.

Si ella continuaba en su cama. ¿Qué lo había despertado?

Por un momento temía que la señora Hudson o John estuviesen al otro lado, o que hubieran abierto la puerta de su cuarto,a pesar de la prohibición expresa que tenían. No la había puesto Sherlock, pero su casera y el doctor pensaban que sería mejor mantenerse alejados de los experimentos del cuarto de Sherlock.

Entonces, el ruido se intensificó.

Eran golpes en la puerta de la casa. Si hubiera alguien en el salón, ya habrían abierto. Sherlock miró de nuevo a Christine y la tapó con la sábana inferior, tapándose el detective con la superior. Era una costumbre suya pasear con la sábana puesta cuando estaba solo. Al igual que hablar con el timbre.

Con pesadez, Sherlock se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada que separaba el descansillo del salón del apartamento en Baker Street. Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes con un objeto de metal. Sherlock abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con la última persona a la que querría ver esa mañana.

Su hermano Mycroft Holmes.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! ¡Tápate! Eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no puedes andar con una sábana como dios te trajo al mundo-Sin pedir permiso el mayor de los Holmes caminó hacia el centro de la estancia, observando a su hermano.

-Siempre es un placer verte Mycroft-Murmuró con ironía el menor y cerró la puerta de un golpe, cruzándose de brazos.

-Iré al grano,porque como sabrás soy un hombre muy ocupado-Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco lo que le hizo resoplar-Anoche recibí tu mensaje y mandé aquél agente para que vigilase la dirección que me diste-Mycroft apretó con fuerza la cabeza de su paraguas, observando a su hermano-¿Vas a explicarme por qué el arrogante Sherlock Holmes me manda un mensaje pidiendo ayuda del servicio secreto británico?-Se notaba en su voz que el mayor estaba disfrutando con aquella humillación hacia Sherlock.

El detective iba a contestar cuando Christine, tapada con la sábana apareció en la estancia. Tenía el pelo rizado revuelto y las mejillas pálidas. Sus ojos castaños viajaron de Sherlock a Mycroft y enrojeció al darse cuenta de la situación. Sherlock y ella estaban envueltos en sábanas ante un hombre que ella desconocía. Mycroft observó a su hermano con incredulidad.

-Mycroft, te presento a miss Christine Arya Laforet-

-Un placer-Contestó el mayor inclinando la cabeza hacia la chica, que no podía dejar de mirar el suelo-Por favor, no se oculte. Es usted bella, solo que no me imaginaba que mi hermano...-Giró la cabeza hacia Sherlock que se había sentado en el sofá aún con la sábana.

-¿hermano?-Christine miró a ambos intentando sacar un parecido,sin resultado.

-Lamentablemente, Arya, sí-La voz grave de Sherlock la sorprendió usando su segundo nombre y frunció el ceño. Mycroft aún apretaba el paraguas. Sherlock resopló-Bien, hermano, ya has conocido a la señorita, la cual, conocí debido a un caso. Te pedí ayuda para que tus agentes la protegieran. Entraron en su casa-

Mycroft sonrió a Christine que los seguía mirando a ambos con sorpresa y se acercó a ella, estrechándole la mano. La pelirroja observó con el ceño fruncido a Sherlock que hizo un gesto de pegarse un tiro,lo que les hizo sonreír a ambos.

-Sherlock, eres lo bastante mayor como para saber que sé perfectamente cuando me estás haciendo burlas por la espalda-Mycroft se giró hacia su hermano mirándole con seriedad-Llevas haciendo eso desde nuestra más tierna infancia-

-Y tú sigues enrabietándote por ello. ¿Quién es el infantil aquí, querido hermano?-

Ambos hermanos se encontraban de pie, observándose con arrogancia. Seguir discutiendo era inútil y ambos lo sabían, así que Mycroft volvió a estrechar la mano de Christine, que sonrió con dulzura y elegancia, para placer de Mycroft. Parecía una chica dulce y á enderezase a Sherlock, pensaba con esperanza el mayor de los Holmes. Estaba ya en la puerta cuando se giró hacia Sherlock y le dirigió estas palabras:

-Mamá se llevará una sorpresa-

-¡NO, MYCROFT!-El grito grave de Sherlock resonó en el eco del salón. El mayor de los Holmes hacía cerrado la puerta y Sherlock se había sentado en el sofá enfurruñado. Christine seguía de pie sin saber que hacer- Bueno, ya tienes el beneplácito de mi familia. Es raro que les guste algo de lo que hago-Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír con ganas, hasta que Sherlock alzó y abrió los brazos, esperando a que ella se acercase-Ven, Arya-

Christine obedeció mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué me llamas Arya?-Susurró ya que se encontraba sentada encima de Sherlock. Este le puso un dedo en los labios, acariciándolos. Sin poder evitarlo, Christine lo mordió, riendo al ver la cara del detective. Puso las manos en las mejillas de él y depositó un dulce y pausado beso en sus és observó aquellos ojos grises sonriendo-Lamento decirle a monseñor Holmes, que debo ir a vestirme. Sus compañeros no tardarán en llegar-

Sherlock intentó retener a Christine sin éxito y observó como desaparecía en medio de un revuelo de sábana blanca.

Efectivamente, cinco minutos después, aparecieron por la puerta Greg Lestrade y John Watson.


End file.
